Bankotsu's Reincarnation
by Lyoki
Summary: Kagome runs into Bankotsu's reincarnation at her school.
1. Ken'ichi

That morning the Higurashi family was in a rush. Kagome had just gotten back from Fuedal Japan, Sota had a huge test today and he didn't want to be late, mom had to hurry to the grocery store , and grandpa had to finish his special bonding enchantments to put on the shrine. Everyone was scrambling around trying to get their things together. Everything was so confusing that Kagome ran down the stairs of the shrine with no shoes on. She dashed back up the stairs and ran inside. Her mom was holding the shoes as if she knew Kagome would do that. Kagome slipped on her shoes, gave her mom a quick kiss, and dashed down the steps again. She was hurrying for she had a history exam that day and didn't want to be late. Thoughts of Inuyasha and the fight that they had earlier were running through her head. She wanted to go back and apologize, but she needed to hurry on to school. She ran with all her books in her hands. She headed towards the school doors when she dropped a book without noticing. She kept running when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! you dropped your book!" the voice yelled.

Kagome slowly turned around and saw a young boy with black hair pulled up in a braid, dark brown eyes and the most gorgeous smile.She gasped for she recognized the boy as Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven. She same Bankotsu that Inuyasha killed.

"AAAA! It's you...Bankotsu! but how?" Kagome screamed as she snatched the book out of the notorious mercenary's hands. Kagome screamed and was about to run away when the mysterious killer grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She tried to pull away as she clawed him.

"Woah! Calm down! I'm not this Bankotsu guy or whoever...I'm Ken'ichi."

"Huh?..Oh sorry." Kagome apologized nervously. She gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled, "ummm...Hi...i'm Kagome Higurashi...I'm so sorry, you just look so much like someone else i know."

"Like who? Some murderer or something? You seem frightened of this guy. Can i help...Kagome?" he asked as he smiled. Kagome couldn't find any words to say. She was to busy gazing into his eyes. She was speechless and realized she was making herself look like a fool.(as always)

"Uh...um...yeah sure...I mean no! this guy is dead...I don't don't have to worry about...about...him" Kagome choked.

"Ok." Ken'ichi replied. "Wow i thought girls at my old school were wierd." he thought.

"Oh great...you're making yourself look like a complete idiot."she thought, "just take a deep breath and say something else."

"umm...well...bye!" Kagome yelped as she dashed in the school.

"Wait!" Ken'ichi yelled. He was too late though, Kagome had already disappeared into the building.


	2. Lunch

Kagome tried really hard to answer the questions on the history exam. It was kind of hard for her though since she hasn't been in school for a while and thoughts of the boy she met that morning were running through her head.

"I wonder why that boy looks so much like Bankotsu?" Kagome thought. She tried to think of explanations when the bell rang. Time was up and she had only answered five questions. "Oh no!...I didn't get to finish" she thought,"maybe I can finish it during lunch."

Kagome walked up to the teacher and asked if she could finish it during lunch. Her teacher said fine and that there would also be another student in here during lunch finishing up his test too. "That's fine." Kagome told her and headed to the lunchroom to get her lunch. Today's meal was rice balls and soup. Kagome smirked and headed back to the classroom to her classroom with her tray in her hand. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see who the other student was. It was Ken'ichi.

"Oh...hi Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Hey" she replied nervously. She sat in the desk right next to him and started on her test. Every now and then she would take a bit out of her rice ball and smile at Ken'ichi who was rapidly answering the questions on the test.

"Wow!...he's smart" Kagome thought in amazement. She was too busy thinking that she almost forgot about her test. She snapped out of her fantasy world and continued on with her test. Before she knew it Ken'ichi was bringing his finished test up to the teacher's desk. He walked back to his desk and looked at Kagome. She had one more question left. She quickly finished and brought her test to the teacher. She sat back down and turned to Ken'ichi who was nibbling on his rice balls.

"Hey...sorry about this morning." Kagome said to Ken'ichi.

"It's ok." Ken'ichi replied, "Why don't we start over?...Hi. I'm Ken'ichi" he said as he extended his hand out for her to shake.

"...and I'm Kagome." she said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet the not paranoid you."

"Oh yeah...i'm really REALLY sorry about that." she said as she blushed. He smiled back at her and countinued eating. Kagome had only eaten one of her rice balls when the bell had rung for P.E.

"Bye" he said as he headed out the classroom door.

Kagome smiled and was happy that he was the one she got to sit with, but little did she know someone had been watching them from the outside window. Someone that was really jealous.


	3. Reunion

Kagome looked at the clock. it read 3:29. "Only one minute left." she thought. She started to pack her things up so that she could run outside to meet up with Ken'ichi. 3...2...1..."bring bring" the bell sounded Kagome sprang up out of her seat and headed out of the door before anyone could even blink. She ran into the courtyard and looked around, but who she saw wasn't Ken'ichi, it was HOJO!

"Hi Kagome!" he yelled happily. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Hi Hojo" she said disappointed.

"Hey Kagome? Who was that boy you were eating with at lunch today?"

"How did you know i ate lunch with a boy?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...umm..I was watching you two in the window." he confessed.

"What...why?"

"I was looking for you because you weren't in the cafeteria or in the courtyard. When I found you, you were laughing and talking with this strange boy."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I think he's bad news."

"You do? Well um..." At that moment Ken'ichi walked out of the school doors and Kagome completly forgot about Hojo.

"...Hi Ken'ichi" she yelled as she ran towards him. Hojo stood there surprised that Kagome had forgotten about him Hojo frowned and walked off. Kagome ran up to Ken'ichi and smiled.

"Hi Ken'ichi!"

"Oh...hi Kagome!"

"Ken'ichi...I was wondering if you wanted to study for the math exam at my house?" she asked nervousily.

"Sure...we can walk together."

"Ok." Kagome replied as she felt her cheeks get red. Ken'ichi then grabbed Kagome's hand and let her lead the way.

"He grabbed my hand." she thought. Kagome looked up at Ken'ichi and smiled. She loved being with him. (even though she just met him this morning) Ken'ichi then looked at Kagome who was staring at him. They both looked straight ahead and blushed. They walked up the steps to Kagome's shrine and entered the house.

"Mom! I'm home and I have company! Can I make some tea?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom then walked into the room.

"Sure Kagome," she said then looked at Ken'ichi who smiled,"Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Ken'ichi, he is new and we're going to study for our math exam."

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Nice house." Ken'ichi said.

"Hello and thank you. Make yourself at home." she said as she walked into the living room.

"Ken'ichi. I'll make us some tea. You just go upstairs in my room. Second door on the right." Kagome suggested.

"Ok." Ken'ichi said as he walked upstairs. Kagome then walked in the kitchen and put a tea kettle on the stove. Once the water boiled, she poured the water in two and cups and added the tea. She started to head upstairs when she heard..."Bankotsu!..I thought I killed you!"..."Oh no!" Kagome thought as she dropped the cups making them break and ran upstairs. She opened the door and Inuyasha had Ken'ichi pinned to the wall.

"Uh...Kagome...help!" Ken'ichi pleaded.

"Inuyasha!...Sit!" Kagome yelled angrilly. Inuyasha then fell to the ground along with Ken'ichi. Kagome then ran up to Ken'ichi and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry Ken'ichi!" Kagome said.

"Who is that?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Oh..nobody." then Inuyasha sat up and stared at Ken'ichi.

"Kagome!...why are you helping him?...that's Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's not Bankotsu!..Inuyasha this is Ken'ichi...Ken'ichi this is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha!" Ken'ichi said with a smile. Inuyasha just grumbled. "I'm going to play with Buyo." Inuyasha announced. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.


	4. The Journal

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Inuyasha found the sleeping cat on the living room rug and decided to surprise him. Inuyasha hid behind the chair and every now and then would look over at Buyo. He slowly crept up to him and sort of hovered over Buyo's face. He was about to tickle him when...

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" a voice said. Immediately, Buyo sprang up off the rug and ran into the kitchen. Inuyasha let out a low growl and looked into the direction where the voice had come from. Sure enough, Ken'ichi was standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." he replied. "It's none of your business." Inuyasha said angrily. Ken'ichi and Inuyasha looked at each other for a few minutes. Jealousy was in Inuyasha's eyes and innocence was in Ken'ichi's. Inuyasha then let out a low growl once again and walked towards the kitchen. He was about to walk through the door when….

"Wait Inuyasha." The annoying voice again. Inuyasha slowly turned around. "What?" he yelled softly. "Umm. Is there anything going on between you and Kagome?" Ken'ichi asked. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and then started to blush. He then got the courage to speak. "No… of course not. We're just friends and that's all." He answered nervously. "Oh well that's a relief, I just wanted to make sure because I was going to ask her to a movie this weekend and I didn't want to embarrass myself by asking her when she already had a boyfriend. " Ken'ichi's response shocked Inuyasha and made him sort of mad. Ken'ichi took a deep breath and headed upstairs. "Wish me good luck." he said. He then started up the stairs, but was then stopped by the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. "Not so fast" Inuyasha said. Ken'ichi turned around slowly to find Inuyasha with a huge sword. "Kagome…KAGOME!" Ken'ichi then backs away as Inuyasha walks towards him. "No way are you taking Kagome away." Inuyasha growled.

"I was only going to…to…take…her…. to…a. a…. movie" Ken'ichi said shakily. "I don't care. You're not taking her." he said even more angrily.

"Kagome!" he yelled once more. Inuyasha then lifted up his sword and it started to glow. "Wind Sc."

"SIT BOY!" a voice screamed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground with a huge thud. Kagome then ran over to Ken'ichi who was shaking half to death. "Are you ok?" she asked nicely. Ken'ichi continued to shake. "Wha…what is he?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Ken'ichi why don't you go up to my room so I can talk to Inuyasha?"

"Umm…um…ok" he said as he slowly walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. As he walked up to Kagome's room, he could hear Kagome's fury. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screamed. Inuyasha yelled at her exclaiming that Ken'ichi was going to take her away to a movie. When Kagome heard this she got really speechless. "Really, he wanted to take me to a movie?" she said as she started to gaze off into a fantasy world. It was shattered by Inuyasha's yelling. Ken'ichi just continued on into Kagome's room. He tried to muffle the screaming by closing the door, but her screams could still be heard. "What's going on?" he thought. "Why was Inuyasha trying to attack me? And why do people keep calling me this Bankotsu guy?" Ken'ichi sat at Kagome's desk and started to think. Questions were running through his mind and he was still shaking from earlier. He looked around Kagome's room for any clues that might explain what was going on. He looked through the drawers of her desk and found a blue notebook. "Hmmm…. what is this?" Ken'ichi thought as he looked through the pages. Each page had a picture of a person and a story about them. The first page read "Inuyasha". "Ah ha! This is what I'm looking for!" Ken'ichi smirked. He skimmed through the page and read everything from, who Inuyasha's parents are, the fact that he is a half-demon, and that he has very powerful attacks. "Who are all these people?" he wondered. "There's a monk, a demon exterminator, a FOX KIT! What the heck is going on?" After he read all of those pages he flipped over to a page that had a red divider attached to it. The paper read villains. "Villains?" he thought. He examined each page carefully studying each description.

"Naraku…. Kagura…Sesshoumaru? Who are these people?" he flipped over another to find a page titled _Band of Seven _and saw that the first member was named Bankotsu. "Bankotsu? That sounds familiar. That's what Kagome called me earlier." As he looked at the picture closer he noticed that the man on the page looked exactly like him. "And now I see why she thought I was him! He looks exactly like me! How can that be? It says this man lived a couple hundred years ago!" he finishes reading Bankotsu's description when he heard the bedroom door open. He then quickly stuffed the tiny book in his pocket and turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Ken'ichi about Inuyasha'a behavior." She said calmly.

"Ummm…it's ok Kagome..but I think I need to be going." He lied. "I'm sorry" he then quickly grabbed his things and headed for the door. He then gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stairs. Kagome stood there with her face in awe. Her cheeks were a little red and she felt light headed. Ken'ichi then walked towards the front door and saw Inuyasha in the living room with a pissed off look on his face. He just gave Ken'ichi an evil look as Ken'ichi ran out of the door scared. He slowly closed the door behind him and headed home. On his way home, he kelp thinking about the book. The book was still in his pocket because he smuggled it for future reading material. Sure he felt guilty but he already interested and he wanted to know more about this man who had his face. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."


End file.
